Let Me Go
by CalebsGirl
Summary: *UPDATED*Ch 5 ADD*Right place.wrong time has happened to two people.They met fall in love.But a secret is revealed.Lives change in the balance.What will be the outcome? Jeff Hardy is in it.
1. Chapter 1

Let Me Go: Chapter One 

Sitting outside of the back porch, I watched the waves hit the shore, smelling the morning breeze as I sipped coffee thinking to myself.

" Hey sis, you're up early," said my brother Max.

" Yeah, you got a problem with that."

" No, it's not like you to wake up early," He laughed.

" What's wrong, what are you thinking about?" He continued.

" Nothing, why?" I lied

" Well since the other day, you have been doing this a lot."

" Doing what"

" Sitting out here, looking out the ocean."

" Oh, I'm fine Max, you don't need to worry."

" Ok, whatever, but hey I'm your brother it's my duty to worry." He laughed.

I gave him the signal to go away. So he headed back inside the house. I look back out at the beach. He was right, he is my brother, he does have the right to worry about me.

Around ten o clock Amiee woke up and came out into the living room.

" Morning sweetie." I said looking up form my book.

" Morning Mom," she said going to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

She got a bowl of cereal and sat down next to me. " So sweetheart what do you want to do today." I asked.

" Can we go to Hot Topic, I saw some things there that I want to get." She asked.

" Sure why not."

" Cool." And Amiee got up and went to her room.

A little after 10:30, Amiee and I left Max who was working on his car for the one thousandth time to head to the Mall.

" Max, we're going shopping do you need anything," I said looking under his car.

" No, you two have fun."

" Oh we will, you be careful."

" Ok, later."

I stood up and got in my car. Amiee looked at me from Uncle Max.

" Why doesn't Uncle Max get a new car?" she asked.

" I don't know but if he doesn't soon I will."

We finally go to the mall and literally raced to Hot Topic. Once in there we first look at the pants. As Amiee and I were looking, Amiee had to say something that scared me to death.

" Woah check out the hottie."

" WHAT!" I yelled, and look over at the entrance to see what Amiee was looking at. Amiee was right he was hot. He looked to be 6'1. He was muscular, had purple/ red hair, a fancy looking beard and wearing black tank top and baggy blue jeans. I looked back over at Amiee and nudged her in the arm.

"Ouch, what?"

"Don't even think about it, he's to old."

"Ok, Ok whatever." She said walking over to the music station. And I went back look at some shirts.

Pretty soon after that, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see the same guy Amiee was checking out was in front of me. Oh boy did he have the most beautiful emerald eyes I have ever seen.

"Hi." He said with a southern accent.

"Hi," I said shyly back.

" That girl over there I was talking to said I should come over here and talk to you." He pointed to Amiee.

" She did, did she." I gave Amiee a harsh look. Amiee turn around instantly.

" Yeah she did, you know her?"

" Yeah she my daughter."

" Oh, well I'm Jeff."

" Elizabeth." We shook hand.

" Nice to meet you,"

"Like wise."

Soon after that, He had to go. We said our bye's and he left. I took a deep breath and walk over to Amiee.

" Don't ever do that again."

" What he's old enough for you, he's 28." She laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny that was embarrassing." I said heading over to the cash register to pay for our things.

We came home from our fun at the Mall. Max was in the living room watching TV.

" You girls have fun?" He asked.

"Oh yeah," said Amiee and started laughing.

"What so funny?"

" Ask your niece what she did to me." I told Max.

"Oh no Amiee what did you do?"

" Oh at Hot Topic we were look at pants and I saw this hot guy come in, so I told mom about it and she said to me to not even think about it he's too old. So I talked to him while she wasn't looking and told him to go talk to her."

Max looked at me.

" Did he?"

" Yeah, and I'm still embarrassed as of now."

Both Max and Amiee started laughing.

" OH! YOU TWO!" I yelled and stormed off to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

Let Me Go: Chapter Two 

Amiee told me she was sorry for what she did at Hot Topic. I forgave her as long as did promised she'd never do it again.

I was read the same book I was reading earlier today. Amiee came into the room.

" Mom can I borrow you wetsuit," she asked.

" Yeah, why."

" Uncle Max is going to teach me how to surf."

" Oh, Ok, as long as he isn't teaching you how to drive," I joked.

" Cool, thanks mom," she said and ran off to my room.

Max came in with his wetsuit on and two surfboards in his arms.

" Liz, you want to join us."

" Nah, you two go ahead beside I don't have my wetsuit Amiee is borrowing it, but I will watch."

Amiee came in, the suit was a little big on her but it was going to work. So we all went outside in the backyard which was the beach. Amiee and Max raced to the ocean. I set up my lounge chair, umbrella and sat down and opened back up the book. Looking up from time to time watching Amiee who was learning how to balance to the board. I stopped watching when I was really getting into the book.

" What that you're reading," said some male's voice I recognized. I jumped in my chair and screamed.

" Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." I looked up to see it was Jeff. My jaw almost dropped because Jeff was shirtless. He was just in Gray/Black swimtrunks.

" Oh Jeff hi," I said surprised he was here.

Hi, so what's that you're reading you look like your really into it," He said sitting next to me.

" Oh I'm reading A Kiss Of A Shadow and yeah it's a really good book, I'm an avid reader, and trust me Jeff you haven't seen nothing yet when I'm really into a book."

" Really so what are you like when you're into a book?"

" Well, as you saw I haven't once looked away from the book, and if something happens in the book that surprises me or unexpected happens I scream at the book or throw it."

" Wow, really?"

" Yeah, you can ask anyone I know they'll tell you I do that."

" Wow," He laughed.

" Do you read?" I asked.

" Yeah, A little now and then, I don't always have the time to."

" Oh sorry about what my daughter did today, I don't know why she did that."

" Oh it's ok, so who is that with your daughter." He pointed to Max.

" Oh that's Amiee's uncle, my brother Max."

" So how long are you guy here for?"

" Oh I live here. What about you?"

" Oh that cool, a beach for a backyard, oh I'm here for two week with my brother Matt. We're in the beach house next to you."

" Oh cool."

While talking to Jeff, Amiee got her first wave and got a good ride for a few seconds before she lost her balance and fell.

" GOOD ONE AMIEE, GOOD JOB, DON'T WORRY HUN YOU GET BETTER AT IT!" I yelled.

"She learning how to surf."

" Yeah."

" Do you surf."

" Yeah but not as of late."

" Oh, so I was wondering would like to go out with me tonight."

This surprised me, It took me awhile before I found my voice to answer.

" Yeah, I'd love to."

" Great, I'll pick you up at seven O' clock."

" See you at seven."

He smiled and walked away back to his place. Amiee and Max came out of the water heading towards me. Amiee notice Jeff and smiled at me.

" So Amiee how did you like your first lesson, you did really well for your first." I said trying to avoid the subject of Jeff.

" Who's is he?" asked Max pointing to Jeff.

" That's the same he told you about today."

" Oh," he said and walked away.

" So mom what did you two do?"

" Well, I'll just get to the point. He asked me out tonight."

" Alright mom!" She said giving me a high five.

" Amiee, It's just a date." I told her as we headed back to the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Let Me Go Chapter 3

AN- sorry everyone who has read this story it been a long time since I've put in a new chapter to this story I've been really busy with school and work. So here a new chapter.

-Later that day-

Amiee came into my room. While I was getting ready for my date with Jeff.

" Wow mom you look great."

" Thank you sweetie, but just dinner and a movie date, I'm not doing anything fancy, just jeans and a t shirt." I said taking one last look in the mirror.

" Yeah like you'd wear a skirt or dress." Said max with a laugh.

I gave him an evil look.

" Jeff is here." Said Max after laughing.

" Thanks on my way."

Amiee smiled and gave me a hug. " Have fun mom."

" I will sweetie." I said and headed to the living room where Jeff was waiting.

Jeff look even hotter with what he was wearing. His hair as up, wearing baggy blue jeans, a black tank top with a leather jacket.

" Hey you look great." He said smiling at me.

" Thanks so do you."

Jeff took my hand leading to his car.

" Wow is that your car!" I said looking at the black corvette.

" Yeah." Jeff laughed.

" Nice I've always wanted one. But it will never happen."

" Here." Jeff handed me his keys.

" No way you are going let me drive your car."

" Why not."

" Wow this is so cool." I took the keys and got in the driver seat. Jeff smiled and got in the passenger seat.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n- Again sorry for not updating but I will try harder to keep updating. Thank you RR.

Chapter 4 of Let Me Go. Enjoy.

" So where do you want to go to eat?" I asked Jeff before starting the car.

" Any where that's good."

" Ok I the right place you like Mexican."

"Yeah" 

" Cool" I started the car.

" Wow this is so cool" I said in disbelief that I was driving a corvette.

Jeff just laughed. I put the car in drive and we headed to my favorite restaurant.

Once we arrived at the place was already packed.

" Wow must be good," said Jeff

" You want to go somewhere else?"

"No, no we can eat here, I don't mind that its busy."

" Oh ok." We got out of the car, I handed Jeff back his keys.

" Thank you."

" No problem if fact I'll let you drive us home."

" Oh my god, Jeff you are spoiling me."

It wasn't a long wait time for the table. The waiter handed Jeff a menu but not me and ask " The usually tonight Kris."

"Yeah." I said and Jeff looked at me confused.

"What I've been here before a lot of time they know me to well here."

" I guess so" Jeff laughed as did I.

Once Jeff order, We started talking about one another.

"So what do you do" I asked first.

" I'm a wrestler."

" Yeah right."

" I'm not joking I work for WWE."

"WWE what happen to WWF?"

" You watch?"

"Used to a long time ago?"

" Oh well this was a lawsuit long story."

" Oh." Just the a little kid came up to Jeff and asked him for an autograph and picture. Once that was done I belied him.

" Wow you aren't kidding look like it got to start watching again." I laughed.

" Yeah" Jeff laughed too.

" So what do you do?

" Well I was a Veterinary Technician."

" Was?"

" I don't work any more."

" Oh" Jeff didn't to want to ask why because I guess it was the look on my face after I said that.

A/n- sorry to making it a short chapter but I'm having a little writers block.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- New chapter I know about time sorry RR please.

Let Me Go- Chapter 5

During dinner, Jeff And I were really hitting thing off. I couldn't belive we had so much in common. I looked at my watch to see what time it was, it was already 9:40.

" Oh ".

"What?", said Jeff.

" It 9:40 that started at 9:15, we're missing the movie."

Jeff started laughing. Which made me start to laugh.

" Oh well, that ok we can do something else."

"Yeah" I agreed.

Jeff asked for the check.

"Great place" said Jeff as we were leaving.

" Yeah it is my favorite."

" I guessed" He laughed. remembering about the waiter asked me if I wanted my usuall meal.

" yeah" I laughed " so what would you like to do now."

" It a beautiful night let's go walk on the beach."

" yeah it is let's go."

Jeff again let me drive his car.

" I love your car."

" thanks i love it too."

As Jeff and I were walking on the beach, I was starting to relize I was falling for Jeff. But I wasn't sure if Jeff felt the same. I got my answer to that. Jeff put him arm around me and pulled me closer to him. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back at me. Then we shared the most passionate kiss that I've expirenced.

Jeff drove us home due to I was to tired to drive. Once we got to my house, Max was on the porch.

" Look like he waited up for you."

I shook my head in embaressed.

" Hey, don't be embaressed it's cool you're brother worries about you."

I laughed.

"Thanks for a great time."

" Yeah, again tommorow."

" Love to" I said and kiss him goodnight and got out of the car.

I walked into the house, max followed me in.

"Have fun"

" Great time, jeff is such a great guy."

" You are already in love with him!"

"What's wrong with that!" said suprised that he was mad about it.

" One, you just met him, two he's on vaction here he wont be here long! It's a heartbreak waiting to happen.!"

" What the is wrong with you Max? What is wrong with you? Why are you so mad?"

" The docter called while you were out."

" And"

" He want to see us both tommorow."

I sat down on the couch and just started to cry. Max sat next to me

"Liz, don't think the worst yet."


End file.
